Under your wing
by 1alucard1
Summary: Wing porn. No redeeming features whatsoever.


It had been three weeks. Three weeks since he had accidentally revealed his wings to the detective. All in all, it gone better than expected. There had been no screaming, which was a plus, and she had only refused to see him for a week after. Then she had come back around slowly, curiously refusing to breach the topic at all. If she wanted to continue living in denial, fine with him. Maybe it was for the best. Thus, it came as a bit of a surprise, when one day, out of the blue, she said "Show me."

He was busy pouring himself a drink at the bar in his loft, while they had been discussing the details of a sting operation planned for the next day. He didn't have the faintest idea what she was talking about. "Hmm?", he said. Admittedly, not one of his most eloquent answers.

"Your wings. I'd like to see them." There was an unusual tone to her voice. Lucifer furrowed his brow and searched her features. She sounded almost shy.

"My, my, are you blushing, detective?", he asked, voice turning sultry.

She turned her head away. "It's fine if you don't want to show me."

"Now, now, no reason to get upset." He closed his eyes, took in a breath, and where there was empty air a second ago, there were now two massive wings, fully extended. Chloe stared at them, mouth agape, eyes alight and Lucifer couldn't feel but be delighted at her reaction, even if it was in response to his wretched wings. Her eyes were roamed over his wings, drinking them in. She was clearly impressed.

"My, detective, if I had known all it would take to finally get you excited were my wings, I'd have gotten them out much sooner." He'd deliberately pitched his voice lower, going for a seductive tone. Chloe ignored the comment, her attention focused on his wings.

"Can I touch them?", she asked, voice full of wonder. She stepped closer and he instinctively stepped backwards. He couldn't have said why he did it. She frowned at his reaction, waiting for an answer. He tried to remember the last time somebody had touched his wings and couldn't. Well, other than the brief touch of Maze's blade. That he recalled quite vividly.

Finally, he gave her a small nod. He suddenly felt very nervous. This wasn't at all how he had imagined the evening would turn out.

Chloe came closer, walking slowly and deliberately, giving him every chance to pull back. When he didn't, she slowly, carefully, lifted up her right hand and brushed along the feathers of his left wing. It was the barest hint of a touch, but it send an entirely unexpected bolt of electricity along his nerves. He made a completely undignified _oomph_ sound of surprise. His wing twitched and Chloe pulled her hand back immediately.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

He looked at her, frowning. "No." He'd never experienced anything like this before. When one of his siblings had taken the time to put a ruffled feather back in its place or brushed along his wings, it had never been different to them touching his arm, or face. Nothing remotely like this.

Lucifer realized that he had folded the left wing back and extended it again, as much in invitation to Chloe as to show himself that he was still in control of what was happening here.

This time, she ran her hand along the innermost feathers, close to his shoulder blades, going slowly from top to bottom. He shivered involuntarily. This had to be wrong. Surely, his father had not intended for his children's wings to be able to cause such a reaction. It felt entirely sensual.

Chloe began stroking through the feathers with both hands and Lucifer couldn't stop a small moan from escaping his lips. Thankfully, Chloe seemed to not have noticed it, too enthralled by his wings.

"They're gorgeous", she said with the same tone of fascination as before.

She turned her hands around and ran her knuckles along the wing, moving on to the longer feathers closer to the ground. Lucifer felt his breathing speed up. This was entirely unacceptable. He wasn't some fledgling who wasn't in control of his hormones. He'd had more lovers than he could count and he always remained firmly in control of all of them. _He_ was the one turning _them_ into incoherent puddles of arousal, never the other way around. But he clearly, and quite obviously to anyone caring to take a look, was getting aroused.

 _Get a grip of yourself_ , he thought and turned to look at Chloe. She was grinning smugly at him, finally having caught on to what was happening and apparently quite pleased by causing this reaction with a simple touch of her hand. He rolled his eyes at her, trying to regain his equilibrium. He reminded himself that nothing could happen between the two of them, it wouldn't be fair to Chloe. She seemed to have other ideas, though. She resumed drawing her hands through his wings, but where her touch had been soft, almost reverent, a moment before, it was now aimed at inducing a reaction in him.

Lucifer bit his lip, hell-bent on not giving her the satisfaction of making a noise. Then the damnable woman moved closer and drew her _cheek_ along the wing.

"Nghhh", Lucifer said and just knew she was smiling smugly again. This wasn't how this was supposed to go at all. He was supposed to be doing this _to her_. He thought about stopping, about folding his wings back and making them disappear, but it had been such a long time since he'd had a sexual experience that felt even remotely novel to him and he just couldn't make himself do it.

Chloe walked back towards him, drawing her hands and face through his wing as she went. It felt marvelous. Then she abandoned the wing in order to step in front of him. She hesitated. He locked eyes with her, his pupils blown wide, his breathing shallow and she grinned, and kissed him. It was very different from their first kiss. It was passionate, deep, and a promise of things to come. She pulled back, searching his eyes, asking, without words _Is this okay?_. Lucifer swallowed, then nodded. His father's plan be damned. Surely this couldn't be a part of it. As Amenadiel surely would have said, it was a mockery of all things divine.

Chloe smiled and moved on to his neglected right wing. She was bolder now, stroking along the wing with purpose. Already his arousal was becoming quite painful and all she had done so far was touch his wings and kiss him. Chloe, clearly delighted by the turn of events, ducked under his wings and approached him from the back. She touched the part of his wings that was closest to his shoulders and Lucifer gasped. She'd found the most sensitive spot. And was well aware of it, it seemed, continuing to focus her energy in this area. She placed her hands on his still clothed back, in between his shoulder blades, and circled them outward, moving on to his wings when she reached them. He made a sound that was most definitely not a purr. The devil did not purr.

Enough was enough. It was high time he took back control of the situation. He turned around, careful not to knock Chloe over with his wings in the process. He smirked at the detective, then lifted her up, initiating another passionate kiss that left them both breathless. His hands roamed over her back and he decided that she was wearing entirely too much clothing. He put her back down and she helped him to get rid of first her top, then her bra. He was still fully clothed, which was fine with him, giving him back a little of the power he'd lost.

Chloe smirked at him, obviously enjoying having gotten him so worked up by merely touching his wings. She came closer, pressing herself flush against him, kissing him aggressively. He moaned into her mouth and drew his arms around her, followed by his wings. And this was something else entirely, because now he could feel her _everywhere_. He gasped, drowning in the sensation. His hips started moving of their own accord and he used what was left of his will power to stop them, because this was all too much, too fast. He stretched his wings out again and drew in a few deep breaths. Bloody hell. This wasn't at all how things were supposed to happen. Things usually moved at exactly the pace he set. _He_ gave people the night of their lives, turning them into pliant puddles of desire entirely at his mercy.

Chloe pulled back a little and cupped his face with her hands. "Hey", she said softly, drawing him back to the present. He shook his head. "This isn't right." Chloe frowned and started to pull back and Lucifer realized how that must have sounded to her. "This is supposed to be about you", he clarified. He saw realization dawn on her face, the frown turning into a small smile. She gave him a quick kiss, barely brushing his lips. "Next time can be about me." He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her smugly. "You know, I _do_ have an incredibly short refractory period."

"Oh, I think you'll need some time to recover after I'm done with you", she said playfully, moving closer again. She started to trail kisses along his jaw and down his neck. She unbuttoned his dress shirt, then frowned.

"How do you get this over the- why isn't it torn in the first place?" She went on her tiptoes to peer over his shoulder. She had been so focused on her task earlier that she hadn't even wondered about the dynamics of his wings and his clothes. The wings and shirt appeared to be entirely unaffected by each other as if they didn't even touch. The fabric of the dress shirt wasn't torn were the wings sprouted from his shoulders.

Lucifer sighed. "Later", he said, rather than offering an explanation. He willed the wings away, took of his shirt, then willed them back into existence. Chloe just stared at him, befuddled. Lucifer took advantage of having gained the upper hand momentarily by kissing along her neck in turn, moving on to her breasts, cupping them with his hands before running his tongue downwards, ending with a lick over the left nipple. This brought Chloe back out of her stupor. She placed her hands on his face and drew his head up again to kiss him vigorously. Lucifer growled low in his throat, then lifted her up. Her legs went around his hips, and she placed her arms around his shoulders.

Lucifer folded his wings around her once more, then pushed her up against the closest wall. Both of them had yet to rid themselves of their pants and again the sensation was already starting to overwhelm him. There was nothing for it, he would have to will his wings away if he wanted to do this properly. Chloe must have sensed something of what was going on in his head, because she moved her hands away from his neck to begin stroking along the tops of both of his wings at the same time.

"Bloody _hell_ ", Lucifer cursed, grasping for the remaining shards of his self control. Already his hips had picked up a pace again, thrusting of their own volition. He gasped. He was _not_ going to come in his pants like some virgin teenager. That was entirely out of the question. If anybody was going to come undone here, it was the detective. Again, Chloe somehow read his mind, because she leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes, and whispered, "It's okay. Let go." He shook his head, but his treacherous hips sped up their pace. He never lost control like this, not once. There was something frightening about it. He couldn't- "It's okay. I've got you. Let go."

He drew his arms and wings around her even more tightly, breathing in her scent, letting himself be washed away by the sensation. There were sounds and words coming out of his mouth but he paid them no mind. He was cursing, and saying her name, and cursing again. He did as instructed. He let go, and it wasn't nearly as terrifying as he had expected. He grunted, and thrust up one more time, and came undone, all the time holding on to Chloe with all his might.


End file.
